


Soothing

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Mabel helps her Grunkle Ford deal with a thunderstorm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluff piece I thought of when I heard my dog doing his weird purr/moaning thing he does this morning.  
> Also I needed some Ford and Mabel fluff.
> 
> I don't own these babes --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

Grunkle Ford didn’t like thunderstorms.

Mabel sat up quietly, hands fidgeting with each other as a loud crack of thunder almost vibrated the place she called home. Dipper and Stan were heavy sleepers, so she knew they were going to be just fine as the storm raged on outside. However, she was a bit of a light sleeper, the thirteen-year old making her way down the worn stairs as lightning flashed throughout the house, almost jumping a foot in the air at the loud boom that resulted just seconds later. Intent on going to the kitchen she paused at the light of a fire from the nearby living room, curious head poking in just as there was another loud crack of thunder. Mabel didn’t have time to react when she felt firm but gentle hands pull her into the room, a large person curling around the girl as if to protect her from some unseen danger.

“Grunkle Ford?” The name was muffled as her face was pressed against his chest, big blue eyes glancing up at the uncle that had only been back home for shy of a year. His gaze was one of worry and caution, scanning the room back and forth for some sort of threat as he sat Mabel down on the recliner, his posture one of a man ready for a fight at any moment. She knew of this sort of behavior very well, Mabel quiet as she watched him quickly make sure the windows were locked down. Life in the multiverse had been hard, and even before he had seen a psychologist it was known Ford had some sort of PTSD associated with his travels and constant need to be on the run. The small family had begun to unravel what made Ford react in ways, but things like a turbulent storm served to only put Ford on edge, Mabel frowning lightly before a thought came to her.

“Grunkle Ford?” She smiled sweetly as Ford looked over at his young niece, the girl motioning him to join her side. Ford thought of wanting to check the doors around the home for the fifteenth time, but slowly went over to his niece. “You know it’s just a storm right?”

“I am aware my dear…it is just a force of habit.” He smiled weakly.

“Well…how can I show you that it’s ok? I mean, you must have met nice people out in the multiverse, right? Did they have some zany way of showing things?” She wasn’t sure where this idea came from, but as Ford paused to ponder it Mabel wondered if she had thought of something great to ask him. She was surprised when Ford crouched down low suddenly, slowly shuffling closer to Mabel until he was in front of her.

“There was a small tribe I encountered in my travels, their bodies like the cross of a dog and a bear. They, were intelligent, but the way they conveyed things were, animalistic in a way.” He tried to explain, finding for once that words seemed to fail him as Mabel only smiled.

“Can ya show me?”

“I-Of course my dear.” Ford glanced around the room before gently pressing forward and placing his forehead against Mabel’s, the girl giggling slightly as she pressed forward a bit herself, while made Ford smile a bit as he moved the rest of himself closer. Mabel wrapped her arms around Ford’s neck, pausing when she heard a very low but recognizable hum come from deep within Ford’s chest.

_He was purring!_

Mabel smiled as she listened to her uncle for a few moments, returning the noise the best she could when Ford pulled her down onto his lap, the older male pausing his noise just for a second. A smile pulled at his lips as he returned to purring to his niece, a sign that he felt completely safe with her in his arms, unaware that the storm had quieted and was now nothing more than a steady but soothing rainfall. Stan and Dipper found them asleep in front of the recliner that morning, Stan having to suppress some laughs as he heard his brother _purring_ like a cat when Dipper tried to shake his sister awake. But he was just happy to see Ford completely relaxed for once, the male going to make some food as Dipper was unceremoniously dragged down next to his sister and taught how to show Ford everything was ok.

Ford smiled slightly as he heard the two whisper above him, feeling for once safe and sound around the family he had come to love with all of his heart.  
  



End file.
